A storage network comprises a number of applications and a number of storage subsystems. When the storage network grows in size, it may become difficult to configure and/or manage individual combinations of the applications and the storage subsystems. For instance, when a new application is introduced to the storage network, a storage subsystem may be manually or automatically assigned for the application based on an initial set up of the storage network, where the initial set up may be based on static data (e.g., in a spread sheet) captured from the storage network over a period of time.
Therefore, once the combination of the application and the storage subsystem is configured, there may be no means to dynamically enhance working of the application and storage subsystem even if there is an environmental change in any part of the storage network. Furthermore, the static data may not be adequate to effectively manage the storage network since they cannot be used to dynamically monitor or analyze conditions of the applications and storage subsystems.